


not yet..

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: "Not yet.." Dream said as he once again pulled his hand away from George's cock.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	not yet..

"It's okay baby." Dream spoke in a quiet and calm tone of voice, gently rubbing George's growing hard-on as he sat in his lap. "Daddy has you..daddy is going to make you feel so good. Do you want daddy to make you feel good?" He cooed to him, leaning down to kiss behind his ear. All of his touches were as gentle as can be. It was as if George had a fragile sticker on him. Dream moved his hand that wasn't fondling George's cock and moved it to move the brunette's of his face looking into his beautiful brown orbs.

"Yes please, daddy." George said and attempted to thrust his cock up into Dream's hands, he needed friction. Whines escaped his lips when he felt Dream pull away from his cock, hovering just over it. He could practically feel the warmth of his hand. So close to his cock, yet so far away. "Please daddy." He begged and gripped onto Dream's arm, wiggling around in his lap. Finally, he felt the warmth of Dream's hand return to his manhood. "Thank you daddy." He sighed, satisfied.

"You're welcome sugar.." Dream said with a small smile and started to work George's cock in his hand. Very slowly. Stroking from the base to the tip. "Do you like that?" He asked hearing an unintelligible slur of noises escape from past George's pink lips in response. Dream couldn't help but to lowly chuckle to himself, George was always so sensitive to his touch. It didn't take much of anything to get him going. From, the smallest pecks on the neck to gripping his ass. It didn't matter, all of it made George into a whore.

"Daddy...faster. Please." George could barely get the words out. There was a pause in-between each of his words. Each one getting stuck halfway in his throat before finally coming out along with a series of moans. "Fuck." He groaned out as he felt Dream's thumb play with the head of his penis. Applying pressure to the most sensitive area on his cock. "Please." Was the only thing he could manage to get out.

Dream knew exactly what he was doing to George, a smirk pinned to his face as he continued his attack on George's pink tip. Applying pressure in just the right places to make precum drip from the tip, down the side of his cock, onto Dream's fingers. "Be patient, my love." He purred into George's ear. "Be daddy's good boy." Dream whispered and led a line of kisses down George's neck. Dream finally moved on from George's head, using the precum he had collected as lube to start to stroke his shaft. "Do you like that sweetheart?" He asked, bowing a breath of hot air against George's neck.

The only thing George could do was nod as an answer. Overwhelmed with the pleasure boiling inside of him, already so close to flowing over the edge. Pleasure building in him, threatening to erupt out of him. He thrusted up into Dream's hand every time it came down. His breathing staggered, his moans grew more whiny, and he took two steps closer to his peak. Two steps up the mountain of pleasure. The snow threatened to start flowing from the head of his cock. Then suddenly, it all stopped. Dream's hand being pulled from away from his cock. George whined.

"You didn't think you'd get to cum that quickly, did you baby boy?" Dream said with a devilish grin on his face. He then moved his hand to gently run along the soft flesh of George's inner thigh. Running his thumbs over the velvety flesh, applying a delicate amount of pressure. "Sweetheart, did you really think daddy would let you cum?" He said and squeezed George's thigh eliciting a moan from the man.

"Daddy." George moaned out. He could've swore he felt a fire lighting on his thigh, seeping into his bloodstream, burning him from the inside out. Every touch against his skin seemed to send bolts of electricity through him. Shattering the wall between his physical form and his soul, touching his spirit. "Please.." He whined. The fire that Dream's small touches were giving him paled in comparison to the storm that raged inside of him when the other's hand was wrapped around his cock.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Dream questioned as he continued to tease George. His hand inching closer to his cock, but when it was only centimeters away it would retreat. Back to squeezing on his inner thigh drawing the most pathetic whimpers from George. He loved this. Teasing him, making him beg for his touch. "Use your words."

"Daddy... please touch my cock." George said and bit down on his lip. The squeezing of his thigh was driving him mad. "Please." He whimpered and finally felt Dream's warm hand wrap back around his cock. One stroke, two stroke, and then nothing. It was gone again like it had never come back. His manhood could still feel the ghost of Dream's hand wrapped around it. The phantom tortures him, especially as Dream's delicate fingers return to teasing his thigh.

"Come on baby boy..you have to do better than that. Beg for daddy to let you cum. Beg for daddy to.." Dream said and wrapped his fingers around George's hard dick again, stroking it slowly. "Touch you." He finished the sentence and leaned down placing gentle, moist kisses against George's soft skin. Dream painted his skin with his lips. Painted in blue, purple, red. Leading bite marks down the side of his neck onto his collarbone, where he placed a dark hickey. "Tell daddy what you want."

"Daddy I..I- i want you to..touch my cock please. Please jerk me off. I need it." George begged and pressed himself back against Dream's chest. "Please.. please..touch me." He whimpered out. Each word fell from his lips like a prayer into the air. He prayed for Dream's hand to return to his cock, he prayed for Dream's hand to travel up his chest, any little touch. Anything more than the torture that was him touching his thigh.

"Good boy." Dream said and let his hand travel from George's thigh to be firmly wrapped around his cock. Using the generous amount of precum that was building up at the tip of his cock, he started to stroke his length. "You're so beautiful.." He couldn't help himself as he looked at George. So, so pretty. The light pink pigmentation that was spreading from the tip of his nose to his cheeks. Perfectly, evenly spread. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were digging into his lip. 

George whimpered and parted his lips a series of loud moans escaping him. He was so close. He was losing his mind as he was pushed closer to his orgasms. It was as if his feet were walking on the beach and he was so close to the shore. He felt the tides push up, washing over his toes making him want to walk forward. He needed to take another step forward. And he did, another moan escaping him as he took a step closer to the water. The tides of release inching closer and closer to him. "Fuck!" He moaned as he was suddenly launched into the ocean of pleasure when Dream's fingers came to pinch his nipple. "Fuck!" He moaned out loudly, feeling the cum rushing from his balls to the head of his cock so close to exploding.

"Not yet.." Dream said as he once again pulled his hand away from George's cock. "You're being so good for daddy, but why should I let you cum?" He asked and let out a hot breath escape his lips onto George's pale skin. "Tell me, baby." He said and started to place small kisses up the delicate skin of George's neck.

"Please... please." George moaned out and bit down on his lip. "I need to cum Daddy. I need to. I really, really need to cum Daddy. Please. I'm begging..let me cum. Daddy.." He said, begging for Dream to let him cum. 

After a minute of thinking, Dream was satisfied with the begging and wrapped his fingers back around the other man's cock. He started to pump his shaft quickly in his hand, twisting in an upward motion. He latched his lips to George's neck, stroked his cock, and pinched his nipple. "Cum for me, baby." He mumbled against his neck.

"Shit..daddy..fuck." George moaned loudly and threw his head back. His eyes shot open as he felt the ocean of pleasure ripping through him and thick, white ropes of cum shooting from his cock. They flew high into the air before coming back down, falling on his hoodie. He kept cumming, but the ropes lost a lot of their strength. Trickling down onto Dream's hand. "Fuck.." He sighed. Coming down from the high that was his orgasm. Floating on ecstasy.

"What do you say?" Dream asked with a small smile.

"Thank you daddy." George said and turned over snuggling into Dream. "My hoodie is all messy now.." George whined.

"You can have mine." Dream said his face lighting up with joy when he heard George squeal in excitement. He loved making his baby happy.


End file.
